la venganza perfecta
by cerezo lee
Summary: jamas trates de guardar un secreto a un hombre con mucho dinero
1. Chapter 1

_**LA VENGANZA PERFECTA**_

_**PROLOGO**_

El multimillonario de Hong Kong Shaoran Li podía conseguir a cualquier mujer que quisiera y lo hacia, pero ahora el solo deseaba tener a Sakura Kinomoto.

Años atrás, 4 para se exactos ella había puesto fin a un apasionado romance y se había marchado de la ciudad sin dar ningún tipo de explicación de su repentina decisión. Ahora Shaoran estaba decidido y lo único que quería era vengarse de ella.

Pero Sakura luego de tanto tiempo no era la misma y no quería involucrarse con Shaoran nuevamente, también ella guardaba un secreto que por nada del mundo permitiría que Shaoran lo descubriera.

El plan de seducir a su ex amante se vera totalmente alterado cuando el millonario haga un sorprendente descubrimiento que el no esperaba, mas aun al enterarse de las razón del porque Sakura se había ido.

Ahora ya no bastaría con seducirla y tenerla en su cama; la venganza perfecta seria casarse con ella…y que lo volviera a desear como antes.

_**Notas de la autora**_

Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas y que se hayan divertido mucho.

Bien como ven este es solo el prologo en breve estaré subiendo el primer capitulo, esta historia es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace tiempo espero que les guste.

En un par de días actualizare "Nuestro Destino" con el capitulo que todas esperan y no las hago esperar por mala simplemente que por todo esto de las fiestas y familiares que venían de todos lados no tuve tiempo de escribir pero ya casi esta listo solo aguanten un poquito si?

Matta Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaración: los personajes de SCC ni la historia me pertenecen. Esta historia es adaptada sin fines de lucro solo para entretener.**_

_**-**_**xxxx**_**- dialogo**_

**-"xxxx"-**_**pensamiento**_

_**-xxxxx-teléfono**_

_**Capitulo Uno**_

Desde que se había ido de Hong Kong hacia ya cuatro años, Sakura Kinomoto se había esforzado todos los días para recuperar el equilibrio y olvidarse del pasado, pero no le había resultado fácil alcanzar el equilibrio y el pasado la había perseguido constantemente.

En aquellos momentos, acababan de llamar a la puerta de su despacho, que estaba abierta. Al levantar la mirada de los documentos que tenia sobre la mesa, se encontró con los ojos del hombre al que creía que nunca iba a volver a ver.

Al instante, Sakura sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Dejo los documentos que tenia en la mano sobre la mesa.

-Tu nueva asociada esta completamente inmersa en el trabajo, Takashi.

Sakura sintió que aquella voz recorría todo su organismo. Así había sido siempre. Sobre todo, en la cama. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que Shaoran hablaba en tono divertido e irónico.

La castaña miro al hombre que lo acompañaba. Precisamente, había vuelto a Hong Kong por que Takashi Yamasaky le había ofrecido pasar a ser socia de la empresa de diseño de interiores para la que trabajaba antes.

-Tengo muy buenas noticias, Sakura- dijo el aludido muy alegre- nos han encargado que reformemos parte del Li Grand. Shaoran quedo tan contento con el trabajo que hiciste en Li Inc. hace cuatro años que me ha pedido que seas tu personalmente quien se encargue de esta reforma. ¿No es fabuloso?

Sakura miro a Shaoran. Rápidamente, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era casualidad.

-Le he dicho a Takashi que no te dijera nada hasta que hubiéramos cerrado el trato- sonrío Shaoran.

Sakura sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas. De no haber estado sentada, habría necesitado sentarse.

Cuando había tomado la decisión de volver, lo había hecho siendo consciente de que podía encontrarse con el ambarino, pero lo que no había esperado bajo ningún concepto era encontrarse trabajando para el a las pocas semanas de haber vuelto a la empresa para la que solía trabajar. Había regresado con la esperanza de que en un futuro no muy lejano la empresa pasara a llamarse Yamasaky, Sasaki, Minara & Kinomoto, que era su apellido. Ahora, sin embargo, Li se cernía sobre su futuro como un obstáculo insalvable.

Sakura recupero la compostura y se puso en pie mirando con frialdad a aquel hombre que la había perseguido en sueños durante días y noches.

-Me siento halagada por tu petición- comento rodeando su mesa.

Llevaba puesto un traje de falda de color arena y una blusa verde esmeralda a juego con sus ojos. Se alegraba de ir vestida con su armadura profesional. Aunque estaban a finales del verano, hacia calor. El sol aun brillaba con fuerza en el cielo y, aunque tenía puesto el aire acondicionado del despacho, los rayos del sol entraban a través de la persiana y Sakura sentía calor en la espalda.

A pesar de llevar sandalias de tacón y que media casi un metro setenta y cinco, Shaoran seguía siendo mas alto que ella y su presencia resultaba intimidante. Desde su altura irradiaba carisma y un atractivo sexual de lo más evidente. Aquel hombre alto, moreno y guapo, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos de color ámbar tenía un cuerpo fuerte y musculado.

La esmeralda había visto el efecto que tenia sobre las mujeres, que babeaban a su alrededor. Ella misma había babeado estando con el. Incluso en aquellos momentos, estaba sintiendo ganas de babear.

Sakura observo su mano izquierda y comprobó que seguía soltero.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada- anuncio Takashi consultando el reloj- así que los dejo para que puedan hablar tranquilamente.

Lo último que Sakura quería era hablar tranquilamente con Shaoran Li, pero se obligo a asentir.

-Gracias, Takashi- una vez a solas con el, la castaña elevo el mentón e inmediatamente, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho inconscientemente, se apresuro a bajarlo diciéndose que era ridículo ponerse a la defensiva- Hola Shaoran. Siéntate, por favor- le indico- estoy segura que tenemos lo que buscas.

-Eso espero- contesto el ambarino con frialdad. A continuacion, cerro la puerta del despacho y a Sakura le pareció que aquel sonido era el pistoletazo de salida del combate.

-Supongo que no es casualidad que este aquí- comento girándose hacia el.

-Supones bien- comento Shaoran- he tenido que esperar cuatro años, pero quiero respuestas.

-Tengo la sensación de que no estamos hablando del Li Grand.

-Hace cuatro años te fuiste de Hong Kong sin mirar atrás.

-Querrás decir que me fui y te deje- el castaño apretó los dientes- ninguna mujer se atreve a dejar un Li, ¿eh?- añadió Sakura poniéndose las manos sobre las caderas. El tiempo y algunos sucesos la habían convertido en una mujer diferente, en una mujer dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguir un futuro.

Por eso había vuelto a Hong Kong. Ella y… su familia, habían abandonado Tomoeda; su ciudad natal, pata trasladarse a Hong Kong, aunque sabia que era la ciudad de los Li y lo había hecho por el trabajo que le habían ofrecido.

Tras observar detenidamente a Shaoran se dio cuenta de que los cuatro años que habían transcurrido desde la ultima vez que lo había visto también lo habían cambiado a el. Sakura sabia que tenia treinta y un años, solo un año mas que ella, pero tenia una madurez física con la que no contaba la ultima vez que se habían visto

No era que hubiera empeorado, porque seguía siendo guapo como siempre, sino que parecía moverse con más naturalidad. Por lo visto, parecía más relajado. Más sutil.

Sutil, si, pero también mas peligroso.

-¿Cómo te has enterado de que había vuelto?- le pregunto.

Li se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se acerco. Parecía encontrarse muy a gusto en un despacho que; en teoría, era territorio de Sakura, que dio gracias de no haber tenido tiempo de colocar fotografías y rezo para que Yamasaky no le hubiera dado detalles de su vida privada.

-¿Qué como me he enterado de que habías vuelto a Hong Kong?- repitió como si necesitaría un poco de tiempo para considerar sus palabras- eso es lo que mas te importa, ¿eh?

Aunque le estaba hablando con educación y con mucha tranquilidad, a la castaña no le paso desapercibido el peligro que entrañaban sus palabras. Shaoran la miro a los ojos y Sakura se sintió como si se estuviera ahogando en aquellas profundidades ambarinas.

-Por lo visto, no le has dicho en ningún momento a tu amiga Tomoyo que tú y yo fuimos pareja.

-"Oh, Tomoyo, ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que hablarle de mi a Shaoran Li?- se lamento Sakura.

Claro que no podía culpar a su amiga por que ni a ella ni a nadie le había contado lo que había sucedido en su vida cuatro años atrás.

Li sonrío con ironía.

-Si querías que tu retorno a Hong Kong permaneciera en secreto, deberías habérselo hecho saber a la nueva señora de Eriol Li.

Tenía razón, por supuesto, pero eso no hacia que a Kinomoto le costara menos aceptar la situación.

-Fue muy gracioso, la verdad- continuo Shaoran dando a entender que, en realidad, le había parecido todo menos gracioso- estábamos el otro día comiendo en casa de mis padres y comente que estaba buscando a un diseñador para reformar el Li Grand. Y adivina de quien, me hablo Tomoyo- la esmeralda apretó sus labios-me dijo que su amiga Sakura Kinomoto acababa de volver a Hong Kong para asociarse a Yamasaky- concluyo Shaoran mirándola con intensidad- ni siquiera sabia que Tomoyo y tu fueran amigas.

-Tomoyo entro a trabajar en Li Inc. por mí. Mientras reformaba su empresa conocí gente y la recomendé para un puesto porque estaba deseando irse de Tomoeda.- contesto la mujer amarrándose con fuerza a la mesa.

Por lo visto, Tomoyo no le había contado nada de su vida. Si lo hubiera hecho, el ambarino ya habría mencionado algo.

-Bien, bien, bien…-comento Shaoran acercándose un poco mas- claro, eso fue hace cuatro años, poco antes de que huyeras de aquí.

-Antes de que me decidiera irme- lo corrigió, en realidad había huido.

-Claro, si no hubieras huido como un conejillo asustado cuando fui hacia ti en la boda de Tomoyo y Eriol- siguió haciendo como que no la había oído- podríamos haber hablado n algún lugar mejor y no aquí.

Sakura acudió a la boda de su amiga con la esperanza de que no la viera entre los invitados, pero ahora le quedaba claro que no había sido así. La había visto a pesar de que se había dado mucha prisa en irse cuando había visto que iba hacia donde estaba.

El miedo a verlo le había hacho estar a punto de no acudir a la boda, pero por la estrecha amistad que la unía a Tomoyo, al final, había decidido ir.

-No huí- contesto, no estaba dispuesta a claudicar. El castaño enarco una ceja- lo que pasa es que no quise estropearles el día los esposos. No quería escenitas.

-No te pongas melodramática- se río Li con frialdad.

-¿Tanto te cuesta creer que existen mujeres que no quieren flirtear contigo?

-De momento, ninguna mujer a la que haya invitado a compartir la cama conmigo se ha negado- contesto Shaoran- y en esa lista te incluyo a ti.

-Si, pero fui yo la que te deje- ataco Sakura-¿Tanto te molesta? ¿Qué pasa, te rompí el corazón cuando te deje?- el castaño apretó la mandíbula- no te preocupes, te prometo que no se lo voy a contar a nadie…-se burlo.

Shaoran cerró los ojos y apretó los labios.

-¿Y porque te fuiste? ¿Acaso te estabas enamorando de mí? ¿Acaso tú fachada fría y distante se estaba empezando a derretir? Te recuerdo que el sexo entre nosotros fue siempre al rojo vivo.

-No seas tan creído- murmuro.

-Sabes perfectamente que funcionábamos muy bien en la cama.

Kinomoto no había querido enfrentarse a el cuatro años atrás y por eso se había ido sin darle ninguna explicación. Si le decía que se había enterado de traición, tuvo miedo de que el la convenciera para que se quedara. Porque era débil en lo que el concernía.

De repente, el ambarino dio un paso atrás y se relajo un poco.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- quiso saber.

-Ya te lo dije por teléfono.

-Me dejaste un mensaje en el contestador.

-Necesitaba cortar por lo sano- mintió de nuevo.

-Estuviste días sin contestar a mis llamadas- la acuso Li.

-Estabas fuera de la cuidad- le recordó Sakura- puede que tengas razón y que no fuera la mejor manera de dejarlo. En cualquier caso, estaba convencida de lo nuestro no tenia futuro y quería terminar con ello cuanto antes.

Shaoran apretó los dientes. Evidentemente, no le estaba gustando lo que estaba oyendo, pero tampoco quería discutir. Sakura interpreto aquel silencio como una confirmación de sus peores temores. Era obvio que si no hubiera terminado ella la relación, Shaoran la habría dejado con algo así como "estuvo bien mientras duro, muñeca". La castaña sintió nauseas.

-Bueno, no ha sido para tanto ¿verdad?- le pregunto Li- lo único que quería era que me dieras una explicación. Me lo podrías haber dicho en la boda de Tomoyo y no habríamos montado ninguna escenita.

-¿Me estas diciendo que, si hubiéramos tenido oportunidad de hablar antes, no estarías aquí para que te hagamos el proyecto de reforma?- Sakura empezó a enfadarse- no te creo. Te conozco demasiado bien, Shaoran.

-Me conocías, hermosa- contesto con frialdad- me conocías igual de bien que cualquier otra mujer con la que me acostaba.

La esmeralda pensó que aquellas palabras demostraban que solo había sido una mas. Podía trabajar para el si no le quedaba mas remedio, pero lo que no iba a permitir bajo ningún concepto era que Shaoran estropeara lo mejor que había en su vida.

Shaoran se quedo mirando a la mujer que lo había abandonado cuatro años atrás y de la que no había vuelto a saber nada.

La había deseado desde que la había visto por primera vez saliendo de una sala de su empresa, justo después de haber firmado con Eriol, su hermano mayor, un contrato para que reformara las oficinas de Li Inc.

Aquella mujer le había resultado espectacular. Al instante Shaoran se la había imaginado bajo su cuerpo, en la cama, con aquellas larguísimas piernas enrolladas alrededor de su cintura mientras el se perdía en su interior y; cuando aquella visión se había hacho realidad, había sido tan maravilloso como imaginaba. Los cinco meses que habían estado juntos habían sido explosivos.

En esa ocasión, quería dejar cerrado un asunto que llevaba demasiados años abierto, pero estaba irritado al descubrir que Sakura seguía teniendo aquel efecto sobre el. Quería tocarla, le parecía irresistible a pesar de que había decidido poner fin a su relación dejándole un áspero mensaje en el contestador.

Entonces, se había enterado de que Sakura había vuelto a Tomoeda y decidió olvidarse de ella. Había sido una decisión tomada por su orgullo masculino, que estaba terriblemente herido.

Era la primera vez que una mujer lo dejaba. Ella lo había abandonado. Había sido la primera vez que se había sentido apartado de la vida de alguien y no le había gustado nada.

-¿Por qué has venido?- le pregunto Sakura.

-"Para obtener ciertas respuestas y, además da la casualidad de que necesito una diseñadora de interiores"- pensó para si. Aquello le iba a dar la oportunidad de obtener las respuestas que estaba buscando y, mientras tanto, podría presionarla para que se diera cuenta de lo que se había perdido- yo creo que es obvio- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- necesito una diseñadora y tu empresa ha hecho varias reformas para la familia.

-¿Y por que has decidido que sea yo personalmente la que se encargue de este proyecto?

-"Te he elegido a ti porque me apetece volver a seducirte y conseguir tenerte en mi cama de nuevo"- hablo para sus adentros- porque eres una de las mejores y eres la que esta mas familiarizada con la cuenta Li.

Shaoran no terminaba de créese la respuesta que la esmeralda le había dado. Ahora que la tenía cerca, estaba decidido a investigar un poco más.

-Pero nosotros…- protesto Sakura.

-¿Fuimos amantes?- finalizo Shaoran- ¿te importa trabajar para hombres con los que te has acostado?

-¡Es la primera vez que me toca enfrentarme a una situación así!

-¿Y que? ¿Te preocupa no poder mantener la relación en términos estrictamente profesionales?

-Por supuesto que no-.

El castaño la miro a los ojos, deslizo su mirada hasta llegar a sus pechos y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, sonriendo lentamente.

-Entonces, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

-Le voy a pedir a algún compañero que se haga cargo de este proyecto- dijo con firmeza.

-Ten mucho cuidado, cariño, Li es una de las cuentas más lucrativas que tiene tu empresa. No creo que te gustara que este estudio perdiera nuestra cuenta por tu culpa.

-No te atreverías- dijo Sakura apretando los dientes.

-Supongo que, como eres la última que ha llegado, serás la que dispone de más tiempo y no creo que puedas encontrar una buena excusa para decirles a tus compañeros que no tienes tiempo para encargarte de la cuenta Li.

-Esta bien- Kinomoto apretó los labios, pero accedió. Shaoran la miro encantado- pero en esta ocasión nuestra relación será única y exclusivamente laboral- añadió con firmeza.

-Como tú quieras…cerezo.

Arrinconar a Sakura Kinomoto y conseguir que volviera acostarse con el iba a resultar de lo mas divertido y, se iría cuando a el de diera la gana.

_**Notas de la autora**_

El primer capitulo espero que les guste. Como ya dije es una adaptación de una novela que leí hace tiempo y hace poco volví a leerla y me gusto pensarla en una historia de SXS.

La guerra empieza entre ellos… ¿Qué secreto guarda Sakura? ¿Cuál es la traición de Shaoran? ¿Quién caerá primero?

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias de todo tipo se aceptan.

Matta Ne.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclaración: los personajes de SCC ni la historia me pertenecen. Esta historia es adaptada sin fines de lucro solo para entretener.**_

_**-**_**xxxx**_**- dialogo**_

**-"xxxx"-**_**pensamiento**_

_**-xxxxx-teléfono**_

_**Capitulo Dos**_

Sakura paso junto al portero uniformado y entro en el enorme vestíbulo del Li Grand.

La estancia estaba fresca, lo que era de agradecer teniendo en cuenta el calor que hacia fuera. Precisamente por el calor, se había puesto un vestido de color lima con chaqueta torera a juego y sandalias de tiras, por ultimo con el cabello recogido.

Un par de hombres la miraron de manera que dejaba muy claro que les gustaba lo que estaban viendo. A lo que no estaba acostumbrada, pensó mientras miraba alrededor del vestíbulo del hotel, era a la sofisticación que caracterizaba el mundo de Shaoran. Casi se había olvidado de ese mundo, puesto que los últimos años los había pasado muy diferente al lo que hubiera imaginado antes.

Al mirar hacia la izquierda, vio al castaño que avanzaba hacia ella.

-Creía que vendría a la reunion uno de los ejecutivos- comento cuando llego a su lado.

-Cambio de planes-contesto Shaoran tomándola del codo- si no te importa que sea yo, claro.

-No, claro que no me importa- contesto Sakura de manera automática. Había sido ella la que había dicho que su relación iba a ser estrictamente profesional y ahora no tenía más remedio que ajustarse al guión- "por supuesto que me importa"

El simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación que el la ponía tensa. Al sentir su mano en el codo, había sentido una descarga de sorpresa que todavía no se le había pasado.

Cruzaron el majestuoso vestíbulo y se dirigieron a los ascensores. Durante aquellos años no había podido evitar leer todo lo que había encontrado sobre Shaoran y sobre el Li Grand. De hecho, se había convertido en el hotel de ricos y famosos. La castaña entendía perfectamente por que el ambarino lo tenía todo impecable y a la última moda.

-Me gustaría reformar algunas de las salas de reuniones que hay en la segunda planta- le indico Li- luego, me gustaría que habláramos de otros cambios porque hay otras cosas que quiero reformar y modernizar.

Su voz reverberaba por el cuerpo de Sakura.

-"Esto no va a funcionar"- pensó la esmeralda. ¿Cómo iba a poder trabajar con el cuando; estando en su presencia, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad? Pero no tenía opción.

Mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor y Shaoran apretaba el botón. Sakura sintió que el aire entre ellos se llenaba de tensión. Cuando, por fin, llegaron a la segunda planta, avanzaron por un pasillo. El castaño le enseño el centro de trabajo y varias salas de conferencias y terminaron al otro lado del pasillo, donde el abrió unas puertas dobles y le indico que pasara a la ultima sala de conferencias, que estaba vacía.

Mientras lo hacia la castaña tuvo mucho cuidado de no rozarlo, pues temía no poder soportarlo.

-Debe de ser difícil trabajar en un lugar tan paradisiaco- comento ella, el sonrío encantado.

-Yo puedo perfectamente- le aseguro- lo cierto es que, si te has fijado, ni desde esta ni desde las demás salas de juntas se ve la playa.

Kinomoto dejo el bolso en la mesa y organizo las ideas y los pensamientos que habían acudido a su cabeza desde el comienzo de la visita. El ambarino la observaba.

-Muy moderno- dijo Sakura.

-Si, es muy moderno, pero yo quiero que sea diferente, único, y eso significa que hay que cambiarlo todo para ser los mejores, para que la competencia no nos alcance- contento Li.

-¿Lo dices por el hotel Clamp?- comento la fémina.

-Veo que, aunque acabas de volver a la ciudad, estas bien informada- la esmeralda se encogió de hombros.

-Soy diseñadora de interiores, así que me interesa saber si se abre un nuevo hotel.

-Para que lo sepas, Lead Clow solo es un copion que no sabe innovar y estoy dispuesto a medirme con el cuando sea necesario.

Aquel comentario le recordó al Shaoran que había conocido hacia cuatro años, un hombre voluntarioso y competitivo.

-Las salas de conferencias son muy diferentes al resto del hotel- dijo Sakura cambiando de tema- no están decoradas en blanco.

-No, queríamos que las zonas que se dedicaban al trabajo tuvieran un aire más profesional. Lo de poner todo lo demás en blanco fue un capricho mío personal.

-Lujo decadente.

Repentinamente, se encontró pensando en la enorme suite que Shaoran tenía para uso privado y el precio que había que pagar para hospedarse en ella era acostarse con el propietario. Sakura se sonrojo al pensarlo.

-¿En que piensas?- le pregunto el castaño haciéndola dar un respingo.

-Estaba considerando las posibilidades- contesto a toda velocidad- se me ocurre que podríamos cambiar el blanco con azul oscuro. Cuero blanco y terciopelo azul, diferentes texturas y también diferentes telas- le explico- el blanco como eco de relajación y calma y el azul es un color que invita a cosas serias, pero le daremos también un toque personal poniendo un terciopelo de pecado.

-Sigue- el sonrío encantado.

A ella le habría encantado decirle que no le costaba nada pensar en cosas de pecado estando en su compañía. Cuando habían estado juntos cuatro años atrás, nunca habían dudado en escaparse cada uno de sus reuniones de trabajo para encontrarse en su suite para compartir una sesión de sexo lujurioso.

Si aquella reunión hubiera sido cuatro años atrás, Shaoran ya habría cerrado la puerta y estarían haciendo e amor. Las cosas habían cambiado. Kinomoto se dijo que no tendría que estar teniendo unos pensamientos tan lascivos con un cliente. Sobre todo con aquel cliente.

-Vamos a quitar los paneles de madera y lo vamos a sustituir por paneles acústicos. Los hacen en blanco roto. Pero con una capa de patina quedaran preciosos.

-Me gusta- Li volvió a sonreír.

-Tienes suerte que trabaje para ti y no pata Lead Clow- bromeo Sakura- menos mal que me he venido contigo y no me he ido con la competencia, ¿eh?

-Si, te has venido conmigo a nivel profesional, pero me gustaría saber cuando volverás a mi cama- Sakura sintió que el estomago se le ponía del revés.

-Nunca.

-Nunca, es mucho decir.

-Habíamos dicho que esta relación iba a ser estrictamente profesional.

-¿Ah si?

-No podemos permitir que surja nada sexual entre nosotros.

-¿Y que te parece si quedamos para cenar?

-No, imposible- Sakura se dijo que no debía caer, que no debía dejarse seducir por el encanto de aquel hombre.

-¿Por qué tienes el pelo recogido?

-Porque hace calor.

De repente y sin previo aviso, antes de que a Sakura le diera tiempo de reaccionar, Shaoran se acerco y le quito rápidamente el pasador que mantenía su pelo recogido. Al instante, la cascada de rizos castaños cayó sobre sus hombros.

-Esta mucho mejor así- comento el hombre- siempre me gustaste mucho mas con el pelo suelto.

-Para ya- contesto Kinomoto enfadada.

-Nos fue bien.

-Si, pero ahora y no hay nada.

-Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente. Cena conmigo.

-No puedo. Me tengo que ir a…- nerviosa, la castaña de mordió la lengua a tiempo. Aquel hombre la alteraba tanto que había estado a punto de decirle algo demasiado importante para ella.

-¿Por qué te tienes que ir?

-Por nada- contesto- en cuanto tenga el proyecto por escrito, te llamo.

Dicho aquello, se colgó el bolso en el hombro y salio a toda velocidad de la sala de conferencias.

Shaoran se quedo de pie junto al ventanal mirando hacia la calle con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Quizás se hubiera excedido con Sakura.

Había reaccionado como un cervatillo asustado ante las luces de un coche. Aquella manera de reaccionar no tenia nada que ver con como lo había hecho cuando la había cortejado en el pasado. En aquel momento, le había dicho claramente que no quería salir con el y Shaoran, poco acostumbrado al rechazo, se había sentido doblemente interesado.

Cada vez que la veía, charlaba con ella tranquilamente y, al final, había logrado descubrir que tenían mucho en común, como su gusto y afición a los deportes desde el colegio.

Lo que más le había gustado de ella era que era una mujer ambiciosa pero sin obsesionarse, algo que a Li le resultaba familiar. También se había enterado de que había dejado su casa en Tomoeda y se había ido a Tokio porque había más oportunidades de trabajar como diseñadora.

Por desgracia, también había descubierto que su reputación de coleccionista de mujeres había llegado a oídos de Sakura y por eso se mostraba cautelosa.

-¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo?- le había preguntado un día regalándole una de sus maravillosas sonrisas- dicen por ahí que cenar conmigo es un placer, bailar conmigo no esta mal y que me defiendo bastante a la hora de besar.

-Si, ya me han hablado de ti. Tu fama te precede- aquello la había hecha sonreír.

-Te aseguro que los rumores sobre mi poderío en la cama son exagerados- habría bromeado el castaño.

-vaya, que raro que un hombre como tu diga algo así- aquello la había hecho reír.

-¿Un hombre como yo?- había repetido Shaoran fingiendo sentirse herido.

-Si, un hombre como tu- había contentado la esmeralda volviendo a su trabajo.

Aun así, al final, un día Li había conseguido que comiera con el en la cafetería de la esquina y ahí mismo había comenzado su relación.

En aquella época, Sakura jamás se había mostrado asustada ante el, a diferencia de lo que había ocurrido hacia un momento.

Shaoran se dijo que la gente cambiaba, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse que habría ocurrido en la vida de Sakura para que se operara aquel cambio.

Estaba decidido a seguir presionándola.

La deseba y quería tenerla en su cama cuanto antes.

_**Notas de la autora**_

Espero que les haya gustado. Perdon por la tardanza, pero hace calor y me dio un severo caso de flojeritas aguda.

Bien esto se esta poniendo que arde. Poco a poco a teniendo forma esto.

Gracias por sus comentarios. Ah si todo va bien en unos cuantos días mas subiré el final de "La Reconciliación"

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias de todo tipo se aceptan.

Matta Ne.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aclaración: los personajes de SCC ni la historia me pertenecen. Esta historia es adaptada sin fines de lucro solo para entretener.**_

_**-**_**xxxx**_**- dialogo**_

**-"xxxx"-**_**pensamiento**_

_**-xxxxx-teléfono**_

_**Capitulo Tres**_

Cuando Shaoran llego a su despacho dos días después, Sakura había decidido que iba a hacer como si el encontró que habían tenido en la sala de conferencias del Li Grand no hubiera sucedido.

Mientras se dirigía a los almacenes donde tenían las telas, las alfombras y los papeles pintados para las paredes, apretó los dientes, decidida a mantener aquella relación en el terreno puramente profesional aunque le costara un gran esfuerzo.

La esmeralda sentia la presencia de Shaoran detrás de ella, autoritario, seguro de si mismo y masculino, y deseo haberse puesto algo mas serio para ir a trabajar aquel día en lugar del vestido de tirantes y las sandalias que había escogido.

Cuando entraron al almacén, bastante aislado y en el que no había casi nadie, Sakura pensó que prefería estar en cualquier otro lugar. El ambarino miro a su alrededor y se fijo en las estanterías que los rodeaban y que estaban llenas de materiales.

-Veo que aquí reina el desorden- comento divertido- ya estaba empezando a pensar, al ver la austeridad de tu despacho, que aquí no se movía ni un clip.

-Es que todavía no he tenido tiempo de arreglar esto- respondió la mujer.

Al instante, se dijo que importaba muy poco lo que el creyera. No quería darle ninguna pista sobre su vida privada, así que se dirigió al fondo del almacén en busca de las muestras que quería y Shaoran la siguió, parándose al lado.

-Esta es la muestra del papel que me gustaría poner en las paredes de la sala de conferencias- anuncio la castaña tomando un cuadernillo de cartón, abriéndolo y mostrándole un color. Cuando el castaño alargo el brazo para aceptar lo que ella le entregaba, sus dedos entraron en contacto y Sakura sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo- como veras, no es del todo blanco, pero casi. Yo creo que esta bien así- continuo decidida a ignorar la sensación.

-Muy bien- murmuro Shaoran, aunque sus ojos estaban concentrados en ella y no en la muestra que tenia en la mano.

Sakura se volvió hacia otra estantería.

-Y estas son muestras de las telas que me gustaría utilizar, este es el cuero blanco- continuo tocando un rollo de tela- y este es el terciopelo azul oscuro.

La castaña lo observo mientras Shaoran tocaba el cuero con sus manos bronceadas y, al instante, sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Enfadada consigo misma y con las intenciones de distraer a Shaoran, le ofreció la muestra de terciopelo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Como puedes observar, el color tiene una profundidad y una riqueza que le dan una distinción especial. No es una simple tela azul marino, es mucho más. Es suave y, además, fácil de limpiar.

El ambarino alargo el brazo y toco la tela lentamente. Sakura trago saliva. Le era completamente imposible mantener aquella conversación sin que el sexo acudiera a su cabeza.

-Tienes razón- comento el mirándola a los ojos- es… de pecado.

Sakura vio que la miraba divertido y lo maldijo. Era evidente que Shaoran se estaba dando cuenta perfectamente de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. En aquel momento, sonó el teléfono y la esmeralda dio un respingo. El enarco una ceja.

-Tenemos teléfonos en el almacén- le explico Sakura apresurándose a contestar- es por si hay que localizar a alguien mientras esta trabajando. "Mas bien, mientras te esta seduciendo un cliente con la mirada"- eso no salio de sus labios- ¿Si?

_-Sakura, soy Meiling._

¡Menudo momento tan oportuno para recibir una llamada desde su casa! La castaña se dijo que tal vez, no hubiera sido buena idea decirle a su secretaria que le pasara cualquier llamada importante.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto mirando a Shaoran de reojo.

_-No, era para comentarte que saldremos_- contesto la muchacha- _a lo mejor, cuando vuelvas a casa no estamos. Quería decírtelo para que no te preocuparas._

-Muchas gracias- le agradeció sinceramente.

_-A lo mejor a la vuelta nos paramos a comer algo._

-Fenomenal, pero recuerda sus alergias.

_-Muy bien. Adiós._

-¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunto el ambarino cuando colgó- te he oído mencionar que alguien era alérgico.

-Si, una clienta con la que tengo que ir a comer- improviso- le estaba recordando a mi secretaria que lo tenga en cuenta cuando haga la reserva.

-Ah.

Sakura carraspeo y decidió que había llegado el momento de salir de aquella olla a presión en la que se había convertido el almacén.

-Vamos a volver a mi despacho para hacer los planos de la reforma- anuncio.

¿Qué estaría ocultando Sakura?

Cuando había hablado por teléfono, a Shaoran le había parecido que lo hacia de manera furtiva.

El ambarino se quedo mirando por la ventana de su despacho con los pies sobre la mesa. Sabia que no estaba casada porque no llevaba alianza y, además, suponía que ella cambiaria de apellido si se casara. A lo mejor, tenia pareja.

Shaoran apretó los dientes al imaginarse a Sakura con otro hombre. No, cuando le había pedido que cenara con el, ella no le había dicho que tuviera novio. Le había dado la impresión de que ib a decir algo, pero seguro no era aquello. De haber tenido pareja, habría sido la excusa perfecta para quitárselo de encima.

Aun así, Shaoran se encontró preguntándose con cuantos hombres se habría acostado desde que lp había abandonado. El no había sido célibe. Sin embargo, ninguna de aquellas relaciones había sido tan profunda como la que había mantenido con ella.

El castaño se encontró pensando en la acusación de Sakura.

_-Nadie abandona a un Li._

Si, lo cierta que lo había molestado que lo abandonara. Sobre todo, porque el creía que su relación iba muy bien. El sexo era maravilloso y Sakura lo fascinaba también fuera de la cama. Era la única mujer con la que se había parado a pensar en la posibilidad de casarse.

-Menuda cara.

Al oír la voz de su cuñada Tomoyo, Shaoran levanto la mirada. Efectivamente la morena lo miraba desde la puerta, así que el castaño bajo los pies de la mesa y se levanto.

-¿En que estabas pensando?- quiso saber su cuñada- estabas muy serio.

-En nada- mintió- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Shaoran era un hombre de mantener su vida privada en privado y eso incluía a no dar detalles sobre la breve relación que había mantenido con cierta castaña, pero ahora que sabía que Tomoyo y ella eran amigas, pensó que su cuñada le podría ser útil y decidió investigar.

-Eriol y yo vamos a salir a cenar- anuncio la amatista.

-¿Has venido a invitarme?- el sonrío.

-No- se río Tomoyo- te recuerdo que tu hermano y yo todavía seguimos de luna de miel.

-Si, ya me he dado cuenta.

Su hermano había cambiado mucho. Parecía que realmente estaba enamorado. Teniendo en cuenta lo desastroso que había resultado el matrimonio de sus padres hasta que su progenitor había muerto, aquello era todo un logro que dejaba en muy buen lugar a la mujer que tenia ante si.

El principal motivo del fracaso del matrimonio de sus padres había sido su madre, Ieran, había tenido serios problemas con el alcohol. A pesar de eso, cuando Hien Li había muerto repentinamente, todos se habían sorprendido mucho al enterarse de que había tenido una hija fuera del matrimonio.

-Lo cierto es que, como tu hermano va a llegar tarde, me he pasado por aquí por si estaba Sakura. Se que se va a encargar de la reforma.

-Se paso por aquí ayer.

-Vaya- se lamento la mujer- bueno, que se le va hacer. Me alegro que la hayas contratado.

-Si- continúo Shaoran acercándose a ella- lo cierto es que, hasta que no me lo contaste no sabía que eras amiga de una de las mejores diseñadoras de Hong Kong.

-Si, gracias a Sakura comencé a trabajar en Li Inc. hace cuatro años.

-Eso me ha contado ella también. Esta bien tener amigas así- contesto yendo hacia la nevera en la que había refrescos- ¿te apeteces tomar algo?

-No, gracias. Supongo que tu hermano estará apunto de llegar.

Shaoran se sirvió un vaso de agua mineral. Ser hijo de una alcohólica lo hacia a uno huir del alcohol.

-Lo dicho. Te agradezco mucho que hayas contratado a Sakura- repitió Tomoyo- me alegro de poder devolverle el favor que me hizo.

-Estoy seguro de que ella también te esta muy agradecida- contesto Shaoran pensando en la reacción de Sakura cuando había aparecido en su despacho.

-También la he convencido para que se quede a vivir en la casita que tenia yo.

-¿Ah si?

En aquel momento, apareció Eriol en la puerta y Tomoyo se giro hacia el.

-Que bien, llegas antes de lo que yo creía- lo saludo dándole un beso.

-Que disfruten la cena- los despidió el castaño con una sonrisa.

Gracias a Tomoyo, el tenia cosas mejores que hacer. Para empezar, llamar al departamento de recursos humanos de la empresa y averiguar donde vivía antes su cuñada.

_**Notas de la autora**_

Espero que les haya gustado. Uffff que complicado es escribir cuando una esta echa sopa por el calor.

Momentos importantes se avecinan. Sigan la próxima semana por este mismo canal jajaja

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias de todo tipo se aceptan.

Matta Ne.


	5. venganza4

_**Aclaración: los personajes de SCC ni la historia me pertenecen. Esta historia es adaptada sin fines de lucro solo para entretener.**_

_**-**_**xxxx**_**- dialogo**_

**-"xxxx"-**_**pensamiento**_

_**-xxxxx-teléfono**_

_**Capitulo Cuatro**_

Li miro los números de la calle y, cuando encontró la modesta casita que estaba buscando, aparco su automóvil.

Mientras atravesaba la pradera de césped, inspecciono la fachada. La casa estaba pintada de amarillo con el techo azul cielo, lo que le confería un precioso contraste. Había macetas llenas de flores y algunos arbustos por el césped.

Shaoran se quito las gafas de sol y llamo al timbre. Era sábado por la tarde y hacia muy buen tiempo, así que Sakura podía estar fuera de la casa haciendo algún recado o con alguna amiga.

Volvió a llamar al timbre. Era conciente de que llamarla por teléfono e invitarla a cenar no le iba a funcionar porque ya lo había intentado y ella ya le había dicho que no quería salir con el, así que había decidido presentarse en su casa sin avisarle con la idea de ofrecerse a ayudarla con lo que le quedara de la mudanza y convencerla en el proceso para que cenara con el.

Seguro fuera de la oficina estaría más relajada. Además, sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que estaba ocultando. El castaño estaba convencido de que tenía un gran secreto. Aparecer en su casa de repente era un buen método para descubrir de qué se trataba.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, llama por tercera vez al timbre. Después de esperar un rato y resignado a que no había nadie en casa y a que iba a tener que volver otro día, se giro para irse cuando una risa le hizo detenerse.

Escuchando atentamente, decidió que la risa procedía de la parte trasera de la casa, así que encamino sus pasos hacia allí, cruzo la pradera, dio la vuelta a la esquina y tomo el camino que llevaba a la parte de atrás. Mientras se acercaba, oyó a dos personas hablando.

-La verde mamá.

-Muy bien. Un momento cariño.

La segunda voz era de Sakura. Mientras intentaba darle sentido a lo que acababa de escuchar, giro la esquina y se encontró con la castaña de espaldas a el, sentada en una silla de plástico. Enfrente, había una niña. Estaban pintando con las manos.

La niña lo miro fijamente. Shaoran la miro y sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Aquella niña de pelo oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo tenía unos ojos ámbares enormes. La niña debía tener unos tres años, lo que significaba que…

Li se quedo helado. La niña sonrío y lo señalo.

-Mamá, ha llegado un hombre.

Kinomoto giro la cabeza hacia el. Cuando lo vio, lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y palideció al instante.

Shaoran se dijo que le debía una gran explicación. Lo cierto era que no necesitaba que le dijera quien era aquella niña. Lo sabía perfectamente. Por la reacción de la esmeralda, era evidente que era su hija.

-Hola, Sakura- la saludo tranquilamente a pesar de que estaba furioso.

-"Delante de la niña, no"- le imploro Sakura con los ojos.

-¿Y quien es esta preciosidad?- pregunto el ambarino mirando a la pequeña, la niña se río.

-Me llamo Nadeshiko.

En aquel momento, se abrió una puerta.

-Perdón, ya se que llego tarde…

Shaoran se giro y se encontró con una chica joven de unos veintitantos años de pelo negro y largo. La castaña se puso de pie.

-No pasa nada Meiling. Nadeshiko y yo estábamos pintando un poco mientras esperábamos.

Li se dio cuenta de que Meiling lo miraba como silo hubiera reconocido, tal vez hubiera visto fotografías suyas en la prensa.

-¡Me llamo Nadeshiko y me gusta el verde!- a pesar del momento, a Shaoran le hizo gracia la salida de la niña. Desde luego, tenía personalidad.

-Vamos a recoger cariño- le dijo Sakura.

-¡Pero si no hemos terminado!

-Yo me quedo pintando con ella- se ofreció la morena sin dejar de mirar al ambarino. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando que hacia en el jardín de la casa de Sakura.

-Buena idea- intervino Shaoran- Sakura, tu y yo tenemos que hablar, así que deja que Meiling su quede con tu hija.

Por el tono de voz, Sakura comprendió que el no se iba a ir sin ninguna explicación.

-Muy bien- accedió quitándose el delantal que se había puesto para protegerse la ropa- haz caso de lo que te diga Mei cariño- le dijo a su hija.

A continuación, se giro hacia la casa. El castaño la siguió, observado el vaivén de sus caderas. Podría haber sido cualquier madre, pero era la madre de su hija. Shaoran la siguió hasta un acogedor salón lleno de juguetes. Una vez allí, Sakura se giro hacia el.

-¿Por qué demonios no me has dicho nunca que tengo una hija?- le estepo Shaoran sin preámbulos- ¡Y no te molestes en decirme que no es mía porque se que es una Li de pies a cabeza!

-No te lo dije porque me pareció lo mejor- ella se cruzo de brazos para intentar protegerse.

-¿Te pareció mejor?- repitió el ambarino furioso- ¿mejor para quien? ¿Para ti? Desde luego, para mi no, y para la niña que esta en el jardín a lo mejor tampoco, porque se ha perdido la presencia de su padre y de todo lo que yo le puedo dar teniendo en cuenta mi situación económica.

Sakura pensó que Shaoran acababa de expresar en voz alta las dudas que ella había albergado durante años. A veces, se había planteado la posibilidad de ponerse en contacto con el. A veces, había dudado de la conveniencia de ocultarle la existencia de su hija, pero entonces recordaba su traición y su estilo de vida y cuanto le gustaban las mujeres y se daba cuenta que jamás seria un buen padre. Se decía que seguro que no quería saber que había concebido una hija por accidente.

Sin embargo, se había enterado de la existencia de Nadeshiko de la pero manera.

-¿Por qué?- insistió Li.

-Porque era evidente, yo sabia perfectamente que nuestra relación estaba apunto de terminar.

-Eso no me lo creo- contesto- eso ya me lo habías dicho en otras ocasiones. Me lo trague cuando quisiste romper conmigo, pero no explica por que no me has dicho que tengo una hija.

-¿Y que habrías hecho si te lo hubiera dicho?- se defendió Sakura? Seguro que me habrías acusado de haberme quedado embarazada adrede para intentar atraparte.

-No se cual hubiera sido mi reaccion, pero si que tenia derecho a saberlo- la miro fijamente con dureza.

-Perdiste ese derecho cuando me fuiste infiel.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Si, estabas con otras mujeres a la vez que conmigo. Te estabas acostando con otras- el se quedo en silencio.

-Estas loca- dijo por fin.

-Lo vi con mis propios ojos- insito Kinomoto- vi a una mujer salir de tu yate cuando iba a decirte que…- se detuvo todavía dolida.

-¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que estabas embarazada?

-Me dijo que había sido el mejor polvo de su vida.

-Un buen cumplido de haber sido verdad, pero te aseguro que no me estaba acostando con ninguna otra.

-¿Y yo que sabia?- se defendió la esmeralda lanzando los brazos al aire- salía de tu yate poniéndose bien el vestido, era tarde y tenias fama de coleccionista de mujeres.

Sakura había sabido desde el principio que el tenia aquella fama y había intentado alejarse de el. De hecho, solo había aceptado salir con el después de que Shaoran insistiera constante y diariamente. Por supuesto, cuando se había enterado de su infidelidad se había castigado a si misma por ser tan ingenua.

-¡Ni siquiera se de quien me estas hablando! Las mujeres siempre se me han tirado al cuello…

-Ese es el problema- definitivamente Shaoran no estaba hecho para ser padre- eres el propietario del Li Grand. Te mueves en un mundo de sofisticación. "Un mundo despiadado"- lo ultimo se lo dijo a si misma.

-Aunque me hubiera acostado con otra mujer, eso no justifica que hayas mantenido a Nadeshiko en secreto.

-Por supuesto que si- le aseguro Sakura- para mi, significa que lo nuestro no era serio, me confirma que preferías estar con varias mujeres a las vez y justifica mi decisión porque era obvio que no te habría hecho gracia esterarte de que estaba embarazada.

Si no podía confiarle su corazón. ¿Cómo iba a confiarle a su hija? Eso era lo que Sakura se decía a si misma siempre que tenia dudas.

Lo que me pregunto es como demonios puedes estar tan segura de cual habría sido mi reacción cuando no lo se ni yo- le estepo Li pasándose las manos por el pelo- ¿Y como te quedaste embarazada? Siempre utilizábamos protección.

-Estuve tomando antibióticos por un tiempo y supongo que intervinieron con la píldora- contesto encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Y que hacemos ahora?

Shaoran la miraba intensamente. A ella le daba pánico la situación, pero había que afrontarla.

-No se hacia donde vamos a ir, pero te puedo asegurar hacia donde no vamos a volver. No quiero que me excluyas de la vida de la niña.

La castaña se quedo helada. La posibilidad de que le quitara a su hija le daba pánico, era su peor miedo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que te vas a casar conmigo y vas a hacer público un comunicado diciendo que yo soy el padre de tu hija.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estas bromeando?

-¿A ti te parece que bromeo?

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Entonces, te demandare y pediré al juez poder ejercer mis derechos paternos.

-Lo mas probable es que el juicio lo ganara yo porque la ley esta de mi parte. Soy la madre, la persona que la ha criado.

-No creo que tengas dinero para embarcarte en semejante juicio y, aunque lo tengas, ¿querrías arriesgarte a perderlo?-le estepo Shaoran- piénsalo. De una manera o de otra, formo parte de tu vida.

-Podría aguantar si me llevaras a juicio- y era cierto.

-Si, seguro que si, pero piensa que acabas de volver a Hong Kong y que no tienes tiempo para embarcarte en una batalla legal. A demás, tu reputación profesional se vería profundamente afectada.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- murmuro Sakura presa del miedo.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, ¿no crees?- contesto Shaoran- ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?- la castaña abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar- Lo cierto es que estamos unidos en esto.

-Vaya, perdón- Sakura se giro y vio a Mei en la puerta que unía el vestíbulo y el salón- no sabia que seguías en casa y, como siempre que te vas me lo dices… ¿no me habías dicho que tenias una cena a las siete?

Kinomoto cerró los ojos. Se le había olvidado la cena de trabajo. Cuando los volvió a abrir, consulto el reloj. Eran casi las siete. Tenia que darse prisa.

-Nadeshiko y yo estamos en la cocina. Si necesitas algo, llámame- se despidió la niñera mirando a Shaoran.

-Tengo una cena de trabajo con un cliente dentro de poco- le explico una vez solos- por eso ha venido la niñera.

-Te doy hasta el lunes para que decidas lo que quieras hacer- le dijo con frialdad- te concedo ese tiempo porque se que tienes que pasarte por Li Grand y entonces podremos hablar sin que la niña este presente- le explico- pero, en realidad, has tenido cuatro años para tomar la decisión.

Sakura lo observo mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal y salía dando un portazo. Había salido de su casa, si, pero no de su vida.

_**Notas de la autora**_

Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas ya habían adivinado cual era el secreto jajaja pero esto solo se pone mejor.

No se ustedes pero la miraditas de Meiling no me gustan para nada.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias de todo tipo se aceptan.

Matta Ne.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aclaración: los personajes de SCC ni la historia me pertenecen. Esta historia es adaptada sin fines de lucro solo para entretener.**_

_**-**_**xxxx**_**- dialogo**_

**-"xxxx"-**_**pensamiento**_

_**-xxxxx-teléfono**_

_**Capitulo Cinco**_

Shaoran debería haberse sentido en su hogar en la casa que los Li tenían, pero no era así. A pesar de que su padre había muerto, que su relación extramatrimonial y su hija ilegitima habían salido a la luz y de que todo el mundo sabía que su madre había sido alcohólica, hacían un gran esfuerzo por unirse a comer los domingos y fingir que eran una familia unida y feliz.

Su madre estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa. Frente a Shaoran estaba n su hermana Shiefa, y su hermana Faimei. Faltaban Eriol y Tomoyo y la gemela de Shiefa, Farren. Como recientemente a Farren había decidido que estaba enamorada de Kerberos Clow, evitaba reuniones familiares.

Mientras comían en silencio, el castaño se pregunto que le habría parecido aquella cena a una persona que no fuera de su familia. Aquella estancia, al igual que el resto de la casa, era majestuosa… y fría como el hielo.

Shaoran decidió que lo mejor era ir directamente al grano.

-Me entere hace poco de que tengo una hija- anuncio.

Faimei no pudo evitar una exclamación y Shiefa se quedo helada. Ieran, que estaba llevando una copa de vino a los labios, se quedo mirándolo seria. El ambarino tenia muy claro cual iba a ser la reacción de su familia teniendo en cuenta de su media hermana.

-Eres exactamente igual a tu padre- se río su madre- la única diferencia es que tu no le has puesto los cuernos a tu mujer.

Shaoran ignoro aquel comentario. Normalmente, su madre jamás lo criticaba, pero era consciente de que lo que acababa de anunciar era muy fuerte.

-Mi hija se llama Nadeshiko y tiene tres años- prosiguió.

-¿Y de donde ha salido?- le pregunto Shiefa.

-Tuve una relación con su madre, Sakura Kinomoto, cuando se encargo de la reforma del Li Grand.

-¡Exactamente igual que tu padre!- se enfado su madre.

Shaoran se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba reviviendo la traición de su padre y se sintió mal.

-Vamos a emitir un comunicado público para que todo el mundo se entere de que Nadeshiko es mi hija- le aseguro. Y también quería casarse con Sakura, si las cosas salían como el quería, así seria.

-¡De eso, nada!- se indigno Ieran dejando la copa de vino sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe- ¡No pienso tolerar que en esta casa entre la hija de otra fresca! ¡No pienso tolerar que otra zorra pretenda apoderarse del dinero de la familia!

-No tienes nada que decir al respecto- le contesto el ambarino mirándola muy serio.

-Que gran decepción, Shaoran- lo acuso su madre- primero tu padre traiciona a la familia y ahora tu lo haces.

Li había pensado en lo mismo, pero se negaba a colocar su relación con Sakura en la misma categoría que la que su padre había mantenido de manera extramatrimonial. Lo que había tenido con la esmeralda no había sido infidelidad para nadie y no era el hecho de tener una hija lo que le molestaba, sino el no haber podido conocerla durante años. Eso era lo que establecía cierto paralelismo de lo mas incomodo con su padre.

En aquel momento, apareció Wei, el mayordomo de toda la vida. Sin duda, había oído gritos. La matriarca tiro la botella de vino al suelo y se puso de pie.

-Deje que la ayude, señora Li- le dejo Wei acercándose para que no perdiera el equilibrio al levantarse.

-¡Otra cena de pesadilla en la casa de los Li!- exclamo Shiefa haciendo un brindis una vez que su madre se retiro.

-¿Qué les parece si continuamos esta conversación en el jardín?- propuso Shaoran.

-Lo siento, pero yo paso- contesto Faimei, que estaba pálida.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tanto te ha afectado lo les conté?- le pregunto su hermano.

-Eh…no.

-¿Entonces? Estas muy pálida.

-Bueno… es que estoy preocupada por mamá- contesto la chica en un hilo de voz- ¿te diste cuenta de que se ha bebido casi una botella de vino?

-No te preocupes- le dijo a su hermana con afecto- deja que mamá arregle sus problemas. En cualquier caso, si te quedas mas tranquila, te aseguro que voy a hablar con ella.

Tras despedirse de su hermana, Shiefa y el salieron al porche y Shaoran se acerco al bar a servirse un whisky con hielo.

-¿Te sirvo algo?- le pregunto a su hermana.

-Si, un Bourbon- luego de unos minutos en silencio decidió hablar- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Nadeshiko?... así que soy tía, ¿eh? Me encantaría conocerla.

-Si, no te preocupes, claro que la vas a conocer.

-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te enteraste de que tenias una hija?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Shaoran se quedo pensativo. Entonces recordó las palabras de Sakura: "era obvio que no te hubiera hecho ninguna gracia enterarte de que estaba embarazada". En aquella época, le gustaba vivir intensamente. Era cierto que se le había pasado por la cabeza que Sakura podía ser la mujer con la que casarse, pero tampoco había hecho ningún avance concreto en aquella dirección, así que lo cierto era que lo habría dejado completamente fuera de juego enterarse de que iba a ser padre. Ahora, sin embargo, era diferente. Li recordó a la niña que había conocido el día anterior y que tanto se parecía a el y sintió conexión inmediata. Quería ser el padre de Nadeshiko.

-Es increíble- contesto mirando al cielo- es una Li de pies a cabeza. En cuanto la vi, sentí deseos de protegerla.

-Dicen que tener una hija cambia a los hombres- contesto su hermana- dejan de ver a las mujeres como lo hacías hasta el momento. ¿Qué sabes de Sakura Kinomoto?

-Lo suficiente- le contesto Shaoran.

-¿No será una cazafortunas?

-Cállate, Shiefa.

-Te lo digo enserio- insistió su hermana.

-No, imposible. De hecho, no quería que me enterara de la existencia de la niña. Me entere de manera accidental cuando fui a su casa sin avisarle.

El domingo por la tarde, su amiga Tomoyo, ahora Tomoyo Li, y Sakura estaban sentadas en el comedor de su casa disfrutando de un café y un delicioso bizcocho.

Nadeshiko estaba jugando en el salón y desde donde estaban la oían y, a veces la veían. Sakura decidió que había llegado el momento de hablar con su amiga, así que tomo aire y se lanzo.

-Tengo que contarte algo.

-Dime- contesto la morena sirviéndose otro trozo de bizcocho- esta delicioso…

-Nadeshiko es una Li.

-¿Cómo?- Tomoyo estaba helada.

-Antes de que tú llegaras a Hong Kong hace cuatro años, yo salía con Shaoran Li.

-¿Con Shaoran?- la castaña asintió- ¡No tenia ni idea!

-Fue una relación corta que termino de mala manera y lo cierto que no tengo ganas de hablar de ella.-suspiro pesadamente- me amenazo con hacerlo publico y me exigió que me case con el.

-No puedo creer que no le dijeras nada de Nadeshiko- comento su amiga- no lo digo de mala manera, no te estoy juzgando, lo digo porque a mi me habría resultado difícil mantener el secreto. Lo cierto es que, de alguna manera, intuía que entre el y tu había habido algo- le comento una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial- la reacción de Shaoran cuando le hable de ti o de la tuya en mi boda eran sospechosas.

-De hecho, Shaoran se entero de que había vuelto por ti.

-¡OH, Sakura, cuanto lo siento!

-No te preocupes, se que lo hiciste con buena intención.

-no te arrepientes de haber tenido a Nadeshiko, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no. Es maravillosa, pero ahora me tengo que hacer cargo de su padre.

-Todos los hombres li son iguales- observo Tomoyo ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo se. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

-¿Por qué no te casas con el?

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¡No puedo!

-¿Por qué no?- evidentemente el juicio de Tomoyo estaba nublado por el amor.

Además, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido con Shaoran, temía volver a enamorase de el. Desde que lo había vuelto a ver, había sentido de nuevo la excitación de cuatro años atrás, el deseo que había despertado en ella cuando la había conocido.

-Porque es infiel- contesto.

-¿Estas segura?

-¿Quieres decir que si estoy segura de haber visto salir a una mujer medio desnuda de su yate diciendo que había visto todo lo que había que ver además de sus ojos ámbares?- le pregunto con sarcasmo- si, estoy segura.

-en cualquier caso, eso fue hace cuatro años. Ahora tienen una hija en común. Piensa en ella. A lo mejor, casarte con Shaoran no esta tan mal- insistió- te quitaría muchas preocupaciones. No tendrías que preocuparte de los horarios de visita.

Si, la castaña era consciente de todo aquello y más, pero no estaba segura de poder soportar vivir bajo el mismo techo que Shaoran y, sobre todo, no estaba segura de poder compartir su cama…

Estar en la misma habitación que el hacia que se tensara, que lo deseara y que se sintiera de lo mas femenina. Y no quería volver a arriesgar el corazón.

Había estado días llorando cuando había descubierto su infidelidad. No le había dicho que estaba embarazada porque, en aquel entonces, estaba totalmente convencida de que casarse con el habría sido un desastre. Seguro que la habría engañado y habría tenido que divorciarse para salvarse.

No, no podía casarse con el.

Imposible.

Imposible.

Amenos que… amenos que, por supuesto, fuera capaz de casarse con el sin arriesgar su corazón.

Sakura se quedo pensativa.

Aquella podía ser la solución a su dilema.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora**_

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Cuál será la decisión de Sakura? ¿Qué planea?

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias de todo tipo se aceptan.

Matta Ne.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aclaración: los personajes de SCC ni la historia me pertenecen. Esta historia es adaptada sin fines de lucro solo para entretener.**_

_**-**_**xxxx**_**- dialogo**_

**-"xxxx"-**_**pensamiento**_

_**-xxxxx-teléfono**_

_**Capitulo Seis**_

Shaoran salio de los ascensores en Li Inc. y la recepcionista lo saludo encantada.

-Hola, Yuno.

-Hola, guapo- contesto la chica- ¿vienes a verme a mi?- se río.

-Ojala fuera así, preciosa pero tengo que trabajar.

La chica fingió un mohín. Lo cierto era que aquella rubia de ojos azules era su tipo, pero no estaba el horno para bollos. Por culpa de Sakura.

-¿Eriol esta en su despacho?- Yuno asintió- gracias- dijo avanzando por el pasillo

Al llegar al despacho de su hermano, llamo a la puerta que estaba parcialmente cerrada.

-Por lo que me han dicho. Debo darte la enhorabuena- anuncio su hermano cuando entro.

-Gracias, pero guárdatelas para después de la boda.

Había ido porque Eriol y el tenían aquella mañana de lunes una cita con Yoshiyuki Terada, el abogado de la familia.

-Ya sabia yo que tarde o temprano- comento el castaño mientras se sentaba.

-Me entere por Tomoyo- dijo apoyándose en la mesa y entrelazo los dedos de las manos.

-¿Por Tomoyo?- se extraño Shaoran.

-Si, supongo que no pasa nada porque te cuente ahora que me lo has dicho tú personalmente. Tomoyo estuvo ayer en casa de Sakura y estuvieron hablando.

-Dime que tu mujer la animo a hacer lo correcto.

-Define "correcto"- contesto el pelinegro chasqueando la lengua.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, que me acabo de enterar que soy tío.- Shaoran maldijo- lo cierto es que me debería de haber dado cuenta en cuanto contrate a Sakura de que te parecería irresistible.

-¿Y porque demonios no me dijiste que Tomoyo y ella eran amigas?

-Porque me entere hace poco. La primera vez que volví a ver a kinomoto fue en la boda.

-Veo que no has reaccionado como otros- observo el ambarino.

En aquel momento, llamaron a la puerta y ambos se giraron hacia ella. Era Terada. Shaoran y Eriol se pusieron de pie y le dieron la mano al abogado; una larga y tediosa reunión tendrían en ese momento y todo porque la hija que había tenido su padre les estaba complicando la adquisición de un hotel de su pertenecía.

Ella quería quedarselo como herencia de Hien Li, pero los hermanos se negaban rotundamente. Esto seria para rato.

Sakura entro en el despacho de Shaoran en Li Inc. con los planos de las reformas y, sobre todo, con una decisión en la mente.

Al verla el castaño se puso de pie y salio a recibirla.

-Te traigo los bocetos de la reforma- anuncio la esmeralda- míralos, tomate el tiempo que necesites y hablamos. Se puede cambiar todo, por supuesto.

Li agarro los planos y los dejo sobre una mesa. A continuación, cerró la puerta de su despacho y se giro hacia Sakura.

-¿Y bien?

Ambos sabían de que iban a hablar. La castaña se había dicho que no tenia miedo de el, que no tenia miedo de la extensa familia Li ni de su dinero e influencia, pero no era cierto.

-He estado pensando en tu propuesta- contesto mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Muy bien. No esperaba menos de ti.

Sakura se paseo por la estancia y Shaoran la siguió. Se giro hacia el.

-He decidido aceptar tu propuesta- anuncio secándose en la falda el sudor que le resbalaba por las manos. Shaoran la miro con aire triunfante.

-Nos casaremos el fin de semana que viene.

-¿El fin de semana que viene? ¡Que precipitado!- por un momento había pensado que iba a disponer de mas tiempo para hacerse a la idea de convertirse en la señora de Shaoran Li.

-Has tenido cuatro años- le dijo el castaño como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-En una semana no se puede organizar una boda…

-Por supuesto que se puede. La organizaremos aquí. Yo mismo me encargue de organizar la boda de Eriol y Tomoyo y lo hice también en muy poco tiempo- sonrío Shaoran.

-Pero acabo de empezar a trabajar…

-Tu lo único que tienes que hacer es venir el día de la boda- Sakura lo miro confundida- muy bien, sellemos el acuerdo- propuso Li.

Y, antes de que a Sakura le diera tiempo de reaccionar, la tomo entre sus brazos y se apodero de su boca. Lo que la esmeralda sintió fueron sus labios, calidos y fuertes y, a continuación, su lengua dentro de su boca, acariciando y explorando.

Sakura sintió que una sensación calida y dulce se apoderaba de ella y que el arco iris con todos sus colores aparecía bajo sus parpados.

-Tal y como lo recordaba- murmuro Shaoran al separarse, la castaña se llevo los dedos a la boca.

-Me olvide de mencionar algo.

-Dime.- Kinomoto tomo aire.

-Tengo un par de condiciones.

-Dispara.

-Quiero esperar a después de la boda para explicarle a Nadeshiko con calma que eres su padre biológico. Quiero que tenga tiempo para digerirlo todo. De momento, será una gran sorpresa para ella que nos casemos.

-¿Y no seria mejor explicárselo todo de una vez?

-No, quiero que primero se acostumbre a ti, que te conozca y aprenda a quererte de manera natural, sin obligarla diciéndole que eres su padre.

-Me parece bien- acepto el ambarino aunque no parecía completamente convencido.

-Accedo a casarme contigo por el bien de nuestra hija- comento- se que podrá disfrutar de muchos privilegios y que me ayudaras a educarla- Shaoran asintió satisfecho- por eso nuestro matrimonio será de conveniencia. Lo hago por ella, así que no me voy a acostar contigo.

-Pero si te acabas de derretir cuando te bese.- Li apretó los dientes y sonrío.

-Esas son mis condiciones- repitió Sakura. Shaoran se quedo mirándola a los ojos por unos instantes.

-Esta bien, tendremos habitaciones separadas- contesto por fin.

Sakura se relajo. Se sentía agradecida por poder disponer de una habitación propia, por poder contar con un espacio entre cuatro paredes en el que poder resguardarse. Ahora lo único que quedaba era construir las mismas paredes alrededor de su pobre corazón.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora**_

Wou… no me creo que Shaoran haya aceptado esa ultima condición tan fácil, y ¿ustedes que piensan algo trama?

¿Cómo hará Sakura para resistirse a ese hombre? Yo no podría, si me besara así XD

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus comentarios del capitulo anterior.

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias de todo tipo se aceptan.

Matta Ne.


End file.
